


杜松子酒与金发蓝眼

by Caesitas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Summary: 美国往事au1930s-1950s禁酒令、大萧条及战后黄金时代黑帮教父英/狠毒政客米（开头是街头混混英/小镇萝莉米养成与包养的失败光源氏计划（何？BE
Relationships: America/England, 英米
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

亚瑟・柯克兰是在一次洗手时发现那个秘密的。自从复员以后，他总是频繁地洗手，仿佛上面附着祛除不净的尸臭，为此还时常遭到斯科特的嘲笑：有什么意义？下一秒钟不还是有嗡嗡作响的肉蝇粘在我们的指甲上吗？那时他们兄弟四个都算得上年轻气盛，没有权势滔天，也未反目成仇，最大的威廉三十四，最小的亚瑟二十八，在这个县区垄断着地下的私酒生意——斯科特负责研究配方，用那些平平无奇的合法材料，萝卜、南瓜、黑莓、燕麦和树皮绉，变戏法一样制作出一桶桶让酒鬼们欲罢不能的液体；威廉负责和雇来的临时工们一起大量生产它们；帕特里克负责安全，用枪或钱应付不停寻衅的警察和黑帮，他干得好极了，不出两三年就让这些曾经的对头开始无条件地听命于自己，无论是情愿还是不情愿的；亚瑟负责把这些酒卖掉，他的兄弟们说他锱铢必较，有做个商人的天赋，但他自己明白把酒精卖给县里的几千个不喝醉就无法度过长夜的失业者不需要任何天赋，没有比这更轻松的活计了。

琼斯家的酒馆是他最大的主顾。当然，说是酒馆，名义上只是一家卖熏肉和菠萝吐司的普通餐厅，否则不可能合法经营，但所有人都知道是怎么回事，所以会在夜色降临之后蜂拥而入，挤在嘈杂不堪的吧台旁，一边卷着烟草吞云吐雾一边把自己和随便哪个女人灌得酩酊大醉。亚瑟一般在礼拜二开一辆松绿色的福特1928两厢车把当周的酒送来，跟金发蓝眼、一脸假笑的老板娘打个招呼，然后去厕所洗手——某一次，当他心不在焉地搓着双手时，忽然注意到墙上有一块砖似乎有些松动，于是好奇地抽了出来。他发现厕所的隔壁是这家酒馆的仓库，里面堆满了麻袋、坏桌椅和高高垒到房顶的酒桶，散发着劣质酒液的酸腐气味。在这些杂物之间，坐着一个漂亮异常的金发小男孩（是和老板娘同样的金发，带着香甜的蜜色，亚瑟自己也是金发，却远远没有那么浓郁），穿一整套齐全的衬衫、马甲、领结和小小的燕尾服，打扮得像个与环境格格不入的上流少爷，正低着头念念有词地看一本精装书。似乎是觉察了亚瑟窥伺的视线，小男孩转过脸来瞪了他一眼，他看到一双和老板娘别无二致的蓝眼睛，却要洁净得多，不掺杂一点虚情假意，只有纯粹的不满和嫌厌——小男孩神色倨傲地对他作了一个口型，是在说一个词：蟑螂。

他正准备反击，仓库的门突然开了，老板娘走了进来。亚瑟连忙把那块砖塞回墙里，侧耳听着隔壁传来的对话。

“阿尔弗雷德，你必须来厨房帮一下忙。门还没开，外面的酒鬼就排长队了，我们还有两打杯子没洗，面包也不够。”

“我不去，我在准备明天的辩论课。”

“那怎么办？”

“你们会有办法的。”

从那以后，亚瑟每次在琼斯的酒馆洗手时都要抽掉墙砖窥伺一会儿，以排便困难为由，有时在厕所待上半个钟头也不会引起主人怀疑。仓库里的小男孩一直那样叫他，蟑螂，蟑螂，眼神就像在看一个脏东西，但他知道对方并非真正讨厌他，因为那张可爱面庞上变幻莫测的唇角就像诸多以捉弄爱慕者为乐的女孩一样，愈发频繁地泛起促狭的笑意。有一次他抽掉墙砖时，发现视线被一摞木桶挡住了，小男孩藏得严严实实，亚瑟连一根发丝也没看到；然而下回当他不气馁地再来，那摞木桶却已经归复原位，好像从来没被挪动过似的，小男孩若无其事地背对着他，对他置之不理。一来二去，这些本该无伤大雅的幼稚把戏竟使亚瑟奇怪地焦躁起来。他的兄弟们打趣他说，你近来一直心神不宁，是被哪个姑娘勾入了爱河吗？振作点，伙计，立刻去睡了她，我们想要什么女人没有？他沉默着，忽然意识到实情有多么违背常理——本地最有名的黑势力之一，一名柯克兰，人人害怕的恶棍，哪怕想让谁送命都很容易，却被一个比自己小十多岁的孩子耍得团团转。

仓库里的孩子作弄人的把戏日益大胆，开始专挑他在厕所的时间更换衣服——脱掉那套精致的礼服，穿上普通棉质睡衣，或者反之。起初还只是正常的更衣，布料下揭开的无非是未经发育的雏儿都有的柔美肌骨，后来这个无师自通的童妓却像嫌不够似的，刻意用放缓的动作把下肢脱得一丝不挂，在窥伺者眼前露出纤巧的臀缝来。第一次见到时，亚瑟忍不住解开腰带，只用了几分钟，便把污浊的种子留在了散发着经年不散的馊味的墙壁上。平静下来后，他掏出手帕擦净秽物，然后洗了手，却没有洗手帕。周周如此，那条手帕就变得愈来愈脏。

大约三个月的时间里，亚瑟在这座由仓库和厕所搭建的怪异剧院里持续担当着秘密情色表演的唯一观众，却未曾想过要在这个封闭的二人世界以外寻找面前一墙之隔却不可触及的、动机不明的表演者，与其发生实在的对话，或者，如果可能的话，再问问一次更深入的服务需要多少钱——按理来说，他已知道男孩的长相、名字、家庭，想找出他就读的学校、查清他的人际关系、乃至在他放学的路上把他载去自己想去的任何地方，都并非什么难事。但或许是出于对那金发蓝眼里显而易见的罂粟毒性本能的逃避，他没有这样做，甚至一度决定仅在视觉上浅尝辄止，并约了女人解决更为实际的需要。那道墙壁的界限，最后还是由男孩本人亲自打破的。

长夏将近时的一个黄昏，他照例挪开墙砖，突然发现砖下压着一张折起的字条，上面有行很不规矩的钢笔字：周六中午爸妈不在，你给我带一块奶油蛋糕，我就给你你想要的。落款是他在老板娘嘴里听过的那个名字，阿尔弗雷德。仓库不像平时那样开着灯，一片漆暗，那个叫阿尔弗雷德的孩子正在废纸箱铺成的床上睡觉，身上没穿衣服，只盖了一条薄得像纱的被单，在墙上的小洞投来的昏黄光线里露出影影绰绰的四肢。

礼拜六，他早起去买了蛋糕，一块硕大的“草莓皇后”，又让店家找了一个漂亮的纸盒子盛它，用丝带扎起来。自大萧条以来，这类甜品店一直人烟寥落，为了不倒闭只营业小半天，但门口总是徘徊着一些眼神渴望却掏不起钱的姑娘。亚瑟走到一半忽然改了主意，折返回去把蛋糕送给了其中一个满脸泥巴、骨瘦如柴的女孩。女孩看起来几天没吃过饭了，来不及道谢就拆开盒子大口吞咽起来。一小时后，他两手空空地走进了琼斯家的酒馆，正门没锁，他驾轻就熟地来到厕所，抽出那块砖，敲了敲墙壁。

阿尔弗雷德听到声音回过头，蓝眼睛幽幽盯着他的眼睛看了片刻，手指蜷起又伸开，示意他去找仓库和酒馆走廊间的一道门。门开了，男孩站在门口，像个生气的洋娃娃。

“我的蛋糕呢？”

“柯克兰做交易不谈条件。”

“果然是靠犯罪赚钱的恶棍，没有信用可言。”

“听着，你父母也是靠犯罪赚钱的，而且由于搭上了这门好生意，哪怕是现在也收入可观。你不该缺买一块蛋糕的钱。”

“我父母？他们也是恶棍。”

“我看他们很纵容你。”

“这只是一方面。”阿尔弗雷德垂下眼睛，拧开旁边的酒桶龙头，凝视着透明澄澈的液体流泻而下，“我总有一天要离开这个鬼地方。”

“去哪里？”

“去做州议员，进国会……”

“你多大了？”亚瑟笑了起来。

“不能告诉你。”男孩将一只擦得锃亮的玻璃杯伸近酒桶，接了大半杯出来，递给他，“蟑螂先生，来一点吗？这是你不久前送来的杜松子酒，据说能让人浑然忘我。”

“我酒量很差，喝不了这个。”

“醉了才更方便。”阿尔弗雷德蓦地含了一口酒，凑过来，赤裸的脚踩在他的皮鞋上，拉着他低下头，开始吻他。小小的孩子还不会接吻，很快就失去了主动权，口腔里辛辣的酒液被男人的舌头搅动过，又顺着无助张开的双唇流出来，稀稀落落地滴在锁骨上。就在那双蓝眼睛渐渐变得昏沉时，亚瑟伸手把人横抱了起来，走出仓库，穿过走廊，半举起来按在厕所的墙上，让男孩双脚离地，娇嫩的皮肤紧贴泥砖，视线正对着那个他窥伺了三个月的洞口。

“看看你每天做白日梦的地方，连个窗户都没有……唯一的‘窗户’，留给窥淫的恶棍。”

男孩幼小的躯体恐惧似的颤抖了一下。然后被他脱下裤子，用洗手池边湿润的肥皂干脆利落地贯穿了。未经人事的处子初次的哀叫声极为悦耳，有种无处逃遁的濒死意味，真正被阳具抵住时更是如此，但他不想引来好事者，于是用那块早已脏污不堪的手帕堵住了那两瓣近乎透明的、像离水的鱼一样拼命呼吸的嘴唇。不久之后，阿尔弗雷德眼睫沾泪，双腿和小腹被粗砺的墙面摩擦得绯红一片，抠住砖缝的指甲也渗出血来。与之相反地，狭窄的甬道却似乎天生适于承受，未经仔细磨合就变得比恋人还要缠绵温柔。

一九三零年，距禁酒令废除还有三年，亚瑟在银行的私人账户上存够了第一笔一万美元，在违禁酒馆的厕所里得到了阿尔弗雷德十四岁的童贞。

那些曾数次落在墙上的秽物落入它们渴望已久的腹腔时，他有过一瞬的荒唐念头：若能使一个孩子拥有孩子，该何其可爱？下一刻，一只蟑螂从水箱后的阴影爬出来，快速爬过了男孩乌青的指甲。


	2. Chapter 2

亚瑟从不认为自己是个同性恋，他一生中唯一一段和男性的情史，日后回忆起来，也不能不说有个太过荒诞不经的开头——仗着年轻无畏，又生在伦常失序的时代，十分轻易便将情欲的秘辛探索殆尽后，那个诱人而可怜的孩子于他而言仍是个谜团重重的陌生人。他们后来又做过很多次，在认识的短短两三年内，几乎是不分时间地点地尝遍了诸般疯狂的场所——黎明前空无一人的公园、雪夜的酿酒厂、农场中盖着厚厚茅草的谷仓、甚至教堂钟楼的小屋——却都不像萍水相逢的初次性事那样带来强烈非凡的背德快感。生平头一回，他毫不怜悯地破坏了什么，而那个袖手可摧的孩子最终脱力又餍足地倒入他臂弯里，脚背轻轻勾缠住他的小腿，湿漉漉的眼睛被蝴蝶般忽闪的睫毛所遮盖，神情混合了淫荡与贞洁。半刻钟后，阿尔弗雷德恢复了理性，用一种佯装出来的、与外表极不相符的成熟口吻说，没有奶油蛋糕，那就给我钱。

“事先已经说过了，性就是性，不谈条件。”

“那我得到了什么？”

“得到了你的第一场雨，你下面那朵花喜欢极了。”

亚瑟不甚熟练地讲着跟街头巷尾那些热衷女色的男人学来的流氓话，本以为用在这个草率贩卖童贞的廉价媾和对象身上再合衬不过，却不料一直表现得毫不知耻的孩子闻言倏地面庞微红，辩白似的小声说：“我也没想到会这样。”

“什么？”

“会像妈妈一样。”

那声音听来清澈坦然，却似乎藏着几分晦暗不明的哀戚，又如幻觉一般转瞬消逝了。亚瑟再追问时，孩子就什么都不肯说了，只是咬着唇用蘸水的纸擦净身体，一点点把衣服拾起穿好——甚至拒绝了他伸过来帮忙的手——然后便转身打算回到仓库里去。小猫跳下主人的膝盖，重新变得皮毛光洁，显现出某种独断专行、骄奢淫逸的容姿，就好像从未被攥在指掌间肆意教训过。看来是还不够——亚瑟忽然心想——还不够。

“下次是什么时候？”他望向男孩脑后梳得整齐的发旋，用不容置喙的语气问。

“取决于你什么时候愿意谈条件。”

亚瑟・柯克兰知道自己不会轻易妥协，而阿尔弗雷德・F・琼斯也不会，这一点在他们关系伊始便昭然若揭。于是这段畸形的罗曼史在匆忙开启后随即匆忙停顿了，并且本可作为一个青春年岁的肮脏秘密，像那只不合时宜地观摩了他们性事的蟑螂的最终下场一样，溺毙封存在厕所不见天日的水箱中。墙上那块松动的砖后不再出现任何越界的表演，小男孩的日常生活恢复了同龄人纯洁无暇的步调，暖黄灯影下稚嫩的脸凝神于书本，阅读、思索、记录半小时，再懒洋洋地发十分钟呆。亚瑟很快便失去了偷窥的兴趣——一个立志做议员的好学生为远大前程而努力，这种随处可见的痴人说梦有什么看头？两个月以后，他连那块砖都懈于抽开了。然而命运的奇异便是如此，当一切看起来没有下文了，却恰恰到了峰回路转的关头。

十月末，天已经很冷了，秋雨连绵不绝，有时倾盆而至。又到了礼拜二，天气糟糕透顶，从日出时分便浓云密布。偏巧他这一天要送的货格外多，除了按惯例为琼斯家准备的桶装杜松子酒外，还有十来箱威士忌——有半加仑的水果罐，也有五加仑铝皮罐——必须赶在天黑前运往临镇的零售商。为了避免暴雨将包装简陋的私酒打湿，他一大早就出了门。车子先开到山间的酿造基地，威廉已经把东西准备好了，他们稍微交谈了一会儿——亚瑟站在那堆乱七八糟的器械和成团的脏木屑旁，听他的兄弟讲解着制作原理，饶有兴致地观赏更多新鲜液体从蒸馏器中流出，是金澄澄的，剔透而明亮，宛如金发美人映出月亮影子的头发——沉甸甸的车停在琼斯家的酒馆门外时，比往常提前了三小时，刚好是下午的休业时间。门关着，但像上次一样没有锁，他走了进去，想叫琼斯夫妇从后厨找几个帮工一起卸货，却听到里面传来一阵醉醺醺的咒骂和桌椅摔打声，夹杂着尖锐而含混不清的抗议。

他顿住脚步，站在廊檐下向里望去。是酒馆老板，年过五旬、体态臃肿、鬓发斑白的埃德蒙・琼斯，和不知为何没有去学校的阿尔弗雷德。老琼斯左手举着酒瓶，右手挥舞着一柄来福枪，阿尔弗雷德坐在地上，胸前护有一张从吧台后拿的高脚榉木椅子——旁边已经东倒西歪地躺了很多桌子椅子——手里死死攥住一把看起来只能切水果的小刀。

“别跟我装，你这个婊子生的，你以为没人知道你是什么烂货吗？成天勾引那个送酒的混账，就是不给我碰一下——你妈妈又去陪县警睡觉了，谁来陪我睡觉？你怎么样，乖儿子？”

“如果不是我妈做婊子，你现在还是个穷光蛋。”金发蓝眼的小男孩冷冷地说，嗓音发着抖，右手却沉着地将小刀插进了男人持枪的小臂里。眼见那条胳膊一震，枪掉在地上，他满意地笑了起来，“我不是你的儿子，窝囊废——你敢开枪吗？我赌你不敢。”

“杂种！该死的，你的亲生爸爸在哪？把你射进婊子肚子里就一走了之的公狗……”男人开始大声地骂骂咧咧，将那只喝空的酒瓶狠狠砸向了一旁镶着雕花铜框的落地镜子。镜子猝然发出炸裂般的巨响，玻璃碎片哗啦啦地倾泻下来，淋在了小男孩身上——阿尔弗雷德躲闪不及，闷哼一声，显然是受伤了，象牙白色的娇嫩脖颈和手腕处顷刻间滚落下了血珠。

亚瑟平日不爱多事，此时却无法再作壁上观，他刻意用长柄伞在铁质屋门刮出突兀的动静，推门而入，走上前去捡起地上的枪，若无其事般摆弄了一下，咔地一声上了膛。老琼斯停下了动作，张口结舌地盯着他，半晌后阴阳怪气地说：“宝贝，你的白马王子来得真及时。不是说好了六点钟吗，柯克兰？很好，来得晚一点，恐怕就见不到活的啦……”

“自己站起来，阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟没有理他，而是直接对着睁大双眼抬头望来的小男孩平静地命令道。

“蟑螂先生。”小男孩点点头，拍掉衣服上的碎片，扶着吧台勉强支撑起身体，“现在，你可以带我离开这个疯子吗？”

“你该怎么称呼我？”

“嗯……”小男孩微微歪起头，讽刺地看了他一眼，“白马王子？”

“再说一遍。”

“……柯克兰先生。”

“跟上来。”亚瑟转过身，又转念想起了什么，回头对老琼斯说，“东西在车上。今晚会下雨，而且有别的安排，所以来得早。去搬到仓库里，我不会让私事影响生意。”

老琼斯却像忽然被霜打蔫了似的站在原地不动，全然没有了刚才的威风，麻木地擤出一声浓重的鼻音，又用擦过鼻涕的脏手帕擦试起他那双凶恶而怯懦的灰眼睛。

福特车行驶在向西延伸的公路上时，阿尔弗雷德还在不住流血。亚瑟抬头看看越发晦暗的天色，叹了一口气，却还是停下车，从座椅下翻出药品和绷带，动手帮他包扎伤口——所幸由于做着这个不法的行当，再加上个性谨慎，他随身携带的急救物品一直很齐全。

阿尔弗雷德蝴蝶般的睫毛又开始杂乱无章地扇动了，小心翼翼的呼吸中隐约夹带着暴雨将至时分的花木潮气，缭绕在他的手指上。

“不想说的话，我不会多问。”

“没什么不能说的。今天佩吉老师生病了，给我们放了半天假，我一回来就碰到埃德蒙。埃德蒙是我继父，出了名的欺软怕硬，因为搞不定我妈和她那些情夫——他还指着她养家糊口呢——就一直找我的麻烦。我睡仓库是因为那是唯一能从里面上锁的屋子，他就抠了几块砖下来，一块在厕所，两块在后院，没日没夜地趴在那看我，像一条恶心的壁虎。我觉得与其等哪天被迫跟这种烂泥里的垃圾睡觉，不如先和你……”阿尔弗雷德一口气说完，闭了闭眼睛。“尝尝那是什么滋味。”

“滋味好吗？”

“就和现在一样疼。”

“为什么选中我？”

“你有钱有势。”

“真直白。”亚瑟敲了一下方向盘。“你还回去吗？”

“不。”

“但你知道，我有三个兄弟，我们住一幢房子，成天在密谋些你所不齿的勾当，我不能把你这么个漂亮宝贝跟他们放在一块儿。”

“他们会不喜欢我？还是你认为谁都会拿壁虎和蟑螂的眼神看我？”

“我什么也无法保证。”

阿尔弗雷德伸出脚小幅度地踢动着前方的踏板，不说话了。

虽然出了这段意料外的插曲，亚瑟这天的工作仍然完成得异常顺利，送完最后一箱酒后，大雨才终于在酝酿已久的隆隆闷雷声里瓢泼而下。他撑起长柄伞回到汽车旁，刚打开驾驶室的门，副驾位上的小男孩就像平日不爱理人的宠物落单后骤然起了撒娇心思一样纠缠上来。他的手臂和肩颈淋湿了，孩子却是干燥温暖的，蓬松的发垂在脖子上，痒而柔软，甜若美梦，令人想起幽深雨夜辐射出遥远光线的一盏灯。

然而就在他们几乎要吻在一起时，亚瑟镇定地推开了这场形貌可疑的梦，隔着一点距离望向男孩的眼睛。

“你不是要谈条件吗？”

“今天你已经付了比钱更有价值的报酬。”

“可是我饿了，要先去找点东西吃。”

“想不到你这时候才决定开始扮演正人君子。”

“我知道两个街区外有一家餐馆，不卖酒，不过有味道很好的红茶和咖啡，还有披萨饼、苹果派、草莓蛋糕……里面连着一个小小的图书馆，摆的都是默克先生的私人藏品，他管叫这种生活叫超验主义。他的店两年前就经营不善，至今仍没倒闭，不能不说是个奇迹。”

“我已经不想要蛋糕了。”阿尔弗雷德瞪着他，不安分的手突然摸向他的腰间，盘桓在外套上微微鼓起的地方——那是一柄柯尔特左轮。“我想要你的枪。”

“这件事，还有等下把你安置在哪儿的事，我们可以吃蛋糕的时候慢慢谈。”

车子重新开动起来，穿过茫茫水幕和一望无边的夜，犹如船只孤独漂泊在阴暗的河流上。阿尔弗雷德隔着玻璃跟随雨刮器划动手指，和他一起望向前方车灯照亮的一小块方寸之地，似乎也想到了一样的事。“很像诺亚方舟。”小男孩这样说，用指腹在窗户边缘覆盖的白雾上画了一颗小星星。

“那我得买一辆更好一点的车。道森博格，怎么样？”

“很好，请务必努力赚更多的钱。”

那天晚上，默克先生餐厅里的唱盘机始终在循环播放卡特家族去年发行的一首歌。旋律激烈又低迴，仿佛在特意迎接这对客人似的，相隔半条街远就能听见。红砖矮屋的外缘晕染开朦胧的橘色，看起来就像是一枚小巧玲珑的八音盒。

我曾追求过一位年轻貌美的小姐  
她的名字我不会说  
喔，注定下地狱的我为何要令她蒙羞  
在断头台上，我时日无多  
你也许会忘记这个歌手  
但请别忘记这首歌


	3. Chapter 3

这一年的草莓格外好，默克先生这样说——是的，先生，再过两个月，到了冬天下雪的时候，它们会更好，更加饱满和甘甜。亚瑟望向正坐在桌对面拿餐叉小心翼翼戳弄蛋糕上的漂亮草莓的小男孩，意有所指地微笑起来。阿尔弗雷德面上佯装浑然不觉，却在桌布遮挡下用脚尖踢了他的小腿，又蹬掉皮鞋，好像已经养成了某种恃宠而骄的坏习惯似的，抬脚在他裤腿上若即若离地绕着弯。默克先生立刻明白了什么，放下茶便识趣地转身离开了，亚瑟动作平稳地搅动着茶匙，就在那只脚不停的干扰作乱下开始了两人间初次正式的自我介绍。

“我原本不是北卡罗来纳州人，”他从头说起，“搬到这里时，你可能才两三岁。有个姑娘要嫁给斯科特，但又不愿意离开家，就跟他说这里有难得的生财机会——也的确有。她年纪轻轻就死了，还没来得及举行婚礼。谢谢她的情报，我们留在此地，最终发了财。”

“听起来轻松得令我妒忌。”阿尔弗雷德撅了一下嘴，“看来我只是缺乏重要关头的运气眷顾——希望以后能得到。”

“噢，不，不尽然。如果讲些前情能让你平衡一点的话——我父母都死于一九一九年的大流感，据说几个月闭门不出还是没逃开，家里的杂货店也维持不下去，卖不掉的东西都给了路过的乞丐。当时我十七岁，谎报年龄去了欧洲战场，回来后只看到一块新立的墓碑。”

“我很抱歉。”阿尔弗里德盯着他，“所以为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为我决定同意给你一把枪，教你用它，但要让你知道这并非无缘无故——当人没了依靠，早早学会拿枪保护自己是理所应当的，仅此而已。”

“你怕我误会你宠爱我？”阿尔弗雷德唇角上扬，手指忽然滑进他的手心里，“你会把枪给每一个无家可归的孩子？”

“不，但你天不怕地不怕的样子令我想起我自己。”

“我可不会做蟑螂。”

“未来的事谁又能预料？”

在这次过分仓促的交谈中，亚瑟刻意轻描淡写了故事中无法讲给陌生人的部分——少年时代因外出闯荡的叛逆心思而执意参军的经历几乎一度摧毁了他的生活。战争末期血肉横飞的西线战壕里，他曾目睹被炸掉半个身子的敌人在他面前慢慢死去，又在一次行动中遭遇伏击，拖着一条中弹的左腿成为了小队中唯一的幸存者。然后是那场从归国的轮船上开始的、噩梦般的大流感——无论海员或士兵，所有人都接连病倒，甲板上弥漫着海风冲不散的腐尸和浓痰气味。亚瑟是登船后的第二个星期染病的，却又在入港前奇迹般地痊愈了，这近乎让他感到一种被死神遗弃了的、自厌的痛苦。他一无所有地回到家，看到同样遭到病毒侵袭的小镇一片萧索，父母都不在了，只剩三个浑噩度日的哥哥，对着这个一脸麻木地出现在门外的不肖小儿子喜极而泣。

那段时间受困于战后的精神创伤，他寻死的念头分外严重，即使看着广袤的白砂地，想到的也是死人的牙齿、眼白和骨头。他已经忘记自己是怎么逐渐好起来的——也许是金钱的作用。随着钱越赚越多，那些午夜梦回时阴魂不散的虚无死影也越来越淡薄了。

金钱也许不能带来一切，但对于失去一切的人，它永远是一剂最立竿见影的良药——这是柯克兰四兄弟的共识。所以从做私酒生意的第三年起，他们开始把赚来的钱分成两半，一半由四人均摊，互不干涉用途，确保隐私和自由，另一半锁在一只行李箱里，行李箱存在银行的保险柜，只有当全部人都在场才能打开，确保无论谁走投无路时都仍有一根救命稻草。然而正如亚瑟自己在此夜的无心之言中所说——未来的事谁又能预料？美好的初衷下，没人想象得到，这只箱子终究成为了斯科特死后其余三人决裂的导火索，也成为了亚瑟在和阿尔弗雷德的关系中长达二十年为猜忌所折磨的隐痛。

桌子上的蜡烛燃到末尾，黯得教气氛旖旎起来，他捉住阿尔弗雷德的手，停止了讲述这个多年后才有机会讲完全貌的故事。他们吃完宵夜、肠胃和四肢都暖洋洋地回到车上后，到底还是难以自抑地在后座上做了一回爱。硕大的暴雨声击打在车顶，犹如过往和以后的生命里纷纷倾塌的东西，而男孩光华灼灼的发丝在他指缝间淌过，象征着某种尘世里不该存在的、通过性才能照见的异常之美。他从不是个沉迷性的人，交往过的女人寥寥可数，可也从不是虔诚的教徒，没相信过人会因为食色的贪欲而受到责罚。但眼下听着耳边浮漾的细弱惊喘，他却仿佛彻头彻尾变作了一个不是自己的人，在这幽暗神秘的索多玛靡城里莫名想到了宽恕。那惊喘细听起来非常奇怪，不像传说中能够蛊惑罪孽深重之人的、魔鬼或天使的声音，倒像秋末垂死挣扎的蝉鸣，一下一下地充塞在他的大脑和心脏里，令他觉得自己灵魂的一部分早就和这个圣子模样却极易消逝的男孩一起被基督永久遗弃了。

“我们接下来去哪？”男孩把头埋在他的肩上，静静地问。

“一个金屋藏娇的好地方。”他在性爱后舒适的疲倦中用纸巾擦拭着刚使用过的濡湿洞口，温声细语地回答。

回到本县以后，他将命运赠予他的这件无主礼物安置在了一处搬到别州的朋友留下的空屋。那间屋子临近郊区，卖不出什么好价钱，再加上世道艰难，挂牌出售很久也无人问津，屋主便索性留给了曾帮自己摆平过不少生意争端的亚瑟任意支配——“哪怕做个备用仓库也好。”那位朋友是这么说的。然而柯克兰家不缺仓库，如此偏僻的位置也无法租赁或开设商铺，于是亚瑟很快就把这处房屋抛诸脑后，自接手后一次也未曾来过，如今更是发觉连窗棂都结上蛛网了。当他一手牵着阿尔弗雷德，一手拿好不容易在车座下翻出的钥匙打开尘封多日、锈痕斑驳的铁门时，男神的神色里几乎立刻出现了不加掩饰的嫌弃，就像一只惊觉自己上当受骗却为时已晚的小动物在无声地质问投下虚假饵食的诱拐犯。

“打扫一下就好了。”亚瑟轻拍了一下男孩的头，走去储物间拿了一些卫生工具，“别看房子有些破旧，屋主以前度假时很爱来这里长住，什么设施都十分齐全，而且窗外能看到群山，山上还有滑雪场，圣诞节假时可以带你去试试看。”

“真的？”男孩的眼睛亮了一下，却仍任性地嘟起双唇，用很不满的音调说，“你来负责打扫，我还在痛呢。”

“难道我今天不比你更加辛苦？”

“你习惯了，我可没有。”

“好吧，姑且纵容你一次。”亚瑟叹了一口气，把随手摘下的蛛网扔进垃圾袋里，指了指浴室，“那么，小少爷，先去洗个澡，然后好好睡一觉——别忘了明天还要早起去上学。我刚检查过了，电热水器应该还能正常使用。”

“说到上学，”阿尔弗雷德突然想起了什么，“我的书都没有带出来，你能不能帮我去拿一下？或者再买一版新的给我——”

“这不可能，你得学会自己想办法解决草率行为带来的后果。”

“有人告诉过你你是世界上最爱装模作样的恶棍吗？”

亚瑟不置可否，板着脸把一套刚找到的干净寝具搬出壁橱，着手整理起卧室里那张上世纪造型的橡木双人床。阿尔弗雷德站在原地生了一会儿闷气，终于还是上前帮了一点忙，然后按捺不住好奇，开始在屋子里一个房间一个房间地跑来跑去、四处翻看起来。半小时后，他把搜集到的感兴趣的小玩意儿都堆在了客厅壁炉前的地毯上——那里已经升起了暖洋洋的、枯叶颜色的火焰。亚瑟走过去一看，是一把小提琴、一摞乐谱和诗集，还有一些大约是女主人留下的、阴柔绮丽的物件——黑色露背晚礼服、白色泡泡袖连衣长裙、墨绿格纹披肩、饰有羽毛和面纱的小帽子，几支口红和香水。

“你是想做一场关于室内音乐会的游戏还是单纯想扮成女孩子继续我们在车上的事？”亚瑟挑起眉毛，俯身将那把小提琴拿起来，试着拉动了一下，“音色还不错。”

“你竟然会这个？”阿尔弗雷德吃惊地仰起头，脸上第一次出现了仰慕的表情，“教教我吧。我在学校里修了一门小提琴课，但是怎么都拉不好，真的太难了。”

“以后再说，现在该睡觉了。”

“我不睡觉。”男孩摇起了头，“我一向睡得很晚，功课多到根本做不完——但是现在没有书了，只好做点别的事情。”他的声音低下去，又补充道，“也不知道明天去学校会不会挨骂。”

“你想做点什么事情？”亚瑟的语气饶有兴味起来。

阿尔弗雷德没答话，径自捡起地毯上的女式服装，犹豫了一下，最终挑选了那件白色的，在他面前堂而皇之地重演了两人半年前就已经熟悉的换装戏码。连衣裙是成年女性的尺寸，穿在十四岁男孩身上稍嫌宽大，长长的袖子遮住了手，但似乎显得更加清纯可爱了，就像一团落上星光的柔软云朵，有种轻盈的无性之美——不、一点都不清纯，亚瑟连忙更正了脑海里这个错误判断，与此同时男孩也兴致勃勃地跑到梳妆镜前，将原本近乎透明的纤薄嘴唇涂成了浓艳的鸽血色，驱散了方才不谙人事的假象。

他直接从背后把男孩拦腰抱到了沙发上。

“为什么不去床上？”他仍未看习惯的古怪红唇一张一合，已被欲望浸透的清越声音显然极为不快。

“今天的第一堂课是，洗澡之后才可以睡床。”

“噢，老先生，又开始装腔作势了，救命！”

洗澡的时间被一拖再拖，直到午夜过后才被两人相继完成。他们在被子里拥抱着躺下以后，阿尔弗雷德又翻来覆去地折腾了很久，或许是认床的缘故，一直在黑暗中大睁着眼睛，一会儿百无聊赖地把枕头丢来丢去，一会儿伸出食指轻轻戳弄亚瑟的鼻子和嘴巴。见亚瑟毫无动静，他便自言自语地嘟囔起家里和学校的事，说不知道妈妈回家后埃德蒙怎么跟她交代的，又说住在这么远的地方是不是要每天步行几小时才能去上学，仿佛刚刚想起来为了这次贸然的离家出走而不安。亚瑟早已倦得无法回应，惟有勉力睁开眼给了他一个印在额头上的、抚慰似的晚安吻。凌晨三点钟，两人终于进入梦乡时，外面的雨依然没停下，只是声音渐渐小了，淅淅沥沥的，听起来就像不合时令的夜鸣的蝉。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天一早，亚瑟开车送阿尔弗雷德去上学。乌云已经散去了，深秋的阳光单薄清寂，透过两侧的植物稀疏地洒在坑洼不平的公路上。公路左边是一大片田野，枯草丛生，灌木的绿衣几乎褪尽，只有零星几颗蓝紫色浆果可怜巴巴地散落其间；右边是成熟季节的苹果林，几名推着小车的果农正在枝杈间采摘，再往前还有块疏于打理的玉米地，没顶高的金黄叶子随风摇摆，满目荒凉，不见半个人影。这段路开车不到十分钟，步行却需要半小时之久——亚瑟平时非常忙碌，只会在来这边过夜后送男孩一程，所以大多数日子都需要阿尔弗雷德自己走。他依约给了阿尔弗雷德一一把枪，从落魄的退伍兵手里低价买来的勃朗宁M1903，教刚开始独立生活的孩子用来在荒郊野岭保护自己——阿尔弗雷德天赋异禀，学得极快，不出几天就轻松打中了最远的靶子——从此孩子便无数次怀揣着它独自走到城镇边缘的公路尽头，到达校车接送点前避开旁人视线悄悄藏进书包里，再用亚瑟给的零用钱去弗林克太太的熟食店买一个萨拉米芝士三明治，边吃边等待样式独特的黄色校车头出现在街角。这都是阿尔弗雷德后来亲自告诉他的，一九四八年春天，莫名起了叙旧兴致的年轻政客在酒店房间昏暗的落地灯下对他意味不明地笑着，说自己很喜欢M1903握把护板上那只嘴含枪标的小马，总忍不住想要轻轻触碰。那时他们的亲密关系早已断绝良久，而无论是两人中的哪个都不会再稀罕一把枪了，阿尔弗雷德甚至收集了不少世界名枪，但依然随身带着这支老旧不堪的，说还是用它最为称手。

结束后才知道，他们之间的好日子很短，最快活的一段时光便是三十年代初刚刚决定在一起时。也许是出于对初夜对象本能的依恋，才尝到情欲欢乐的小男孩青涩又甜蜜，虽然热衷于摆出任性妄为的姿态，却从不给他添真正的麻烦，被近乎冷落也丢在这幢空宅也毫无怨言。他们大约半个月见一面，几乎都在周末，好在无需早睡的夜晚尽情放纵——男孩总是紧紧搂着他的脊背，小声撒着娇，要求一遍又一遍的满足。阿尔弗雷德对性事有种显而易见的沉迷，不羞耻也不倦怠，无止境的索取常从日落一直持续到凌晨，直至两个人都已吻得舌尖疼痛泛苦，而亚瑟的体力再也难以为继。每到这时候，阿尔弗雷德就抿唇轻笑着，灵活地爬到他身上，低下头飞快亲他一下，然后天真地睁大眼睛，完全不带情色意味地、像个刚吃完甜食还意犹未尽的小孩子似的舔舐手指，用一种无辜的音调问：你才二十八岁，怎么跟五十八岁一样没用？

“嘿，你找五十八岁的男人比较过吗？”某个精疲力竭的午夜，亚瑟终于忍不住反驳起来。

“很遗憾，还没有。”阿尔弗雷德悻悻地摇头，面色凝重，“但我完全可以想象得到——如果即将年满六十的埃德蒙・琼斯先生很有本事，为什么我妈天天在外面风流？”

“你之前不是说，为了生意打点关系？”

“哪有那么多关系可打点？”

亚瑟愣了一下，忽然明白了阿尔弗雷德之前说的“像妈妈一样”是什么意思。毫无疑问，这个性征尚且不明的美丽孩子在肉体上继承了母亲对雄性性器过分强烈的饥渴，没有他也会有别人——这样说来甚至有几分可悲。窥淫的蟑螂，困囿于情欲的幼蝶，两种原本毫无交集的、朝生暮死的生物，被厄洛斯违反自然地绑在了同一条纸船上，忙于交媾而不知朝夕——哪怕作为荒诞剧看，也足够不堪入目了。他叹息着将身上的小男孩拉到怀里，抚摸那些凌乱汗湿的金发，头脑中再度被一种消沉厌世的情绪充斥了。然而就在这时，男孩蓦地眨了眨眼睛，就像感应到了他的想法似的，贴在他耳边一本正经地讲：你可以当动机是情欲，或者利欲，任何什么，但我也的确想要一个真正的情人。

“真正的？”

“会把好东西给对方的那种。”

“你又看上什么好东西了？”

“很多很多。”男孩伸出手指在他的胸膛上画着圈，圆圆的杏眼在月亮下弯起，呈现出一种奇妙的、昏暗又熠熠闪光的银蓝色，“所有能带来愉快的、让我离白日梦更近一点的东西。”

如果他那个时候再多问几句是不是就好了？但他没有，于是男孩一生里最近似告白的一句话就这样从他意识的表层不经意间滑过了。困意令他的思维混混沌沌，猫爪似的尖利指甲狠狠戳在皮肤上也无法唤醒，在修普诺斯的沉睡之国，忘忧的潮水持续涌来，连痛感都不再鲜明了。然而奇怪的是，他又似乎能经由男孩肩颈处那些尚未消去的、镜子碎片留下的浅淡疤痕感到一种视觉化的痛楚。是梦境不但模糊了五感的界限、还模糊了人与他人的界限吗？他一觉睡到早晨，睁开眼皮时恰好看到刚越过窗框下沿的朝阳洒在已被擦得很洁净的地板上。房间一点点地亮起来，木架方格内一摞摞摆放整齐的图书书脊上的烫金字变得耀眼，小提琴华丽的金棕色面板的木头纹理越发清晰，苍白的初冬世界渐渐笼罩上一层虚幻的温暖颜色。小男孩在他身边安静呼吸着，昨晚还不住作乱的手很乖地搭在枕头边缘，红润的指尖也优美地泛出了那样虚幻的暖意。他忍不住握住，很凉，果然是冷的。小男孩翻了个身，醒了过来，不悦地瞪着他。

“才几点，你就起来了？昨天那么没用，现在倒是精神抖擞。”

“我的生物钟习惯了。你可以接着睡，我去外面散一下步。”

“我被弄醒后就睡不着了——跟别人睡一张床真难受，应该让你去客厅睡沙发的。”

“我发现你的书全都转移过来了。怎么做到的？”

“妈妈找人送到了学校里，佩吉老师答应先暂存在他的办公室，然后我自己每天放学拿几本、像蚂蚁搬家一样一点点运来的。”阿尔弗雷德揉着惺忪的眼睛，用一种因为带着绵软鼻音而毫无威慑力的生气语调说，“第一天下午她来接我时，我对她说，对不起，帕特西娅，我不回去了，亚瑟・柯克兰借了一幢破房子给我住，只需要我飞黄腾达后不忘记报答他。你跟那个疯子好好过吧，但是劳驾了，能不能帮我把书搬出来，不然我岂止没法飞黄腾达，还会被退学也说不定。”

“她同意了？枉我一直担心哪天会被怒气冲冲的琼斯太太找上门，劈头盖脸地训斥，'你这个多管闲事的恶棍，怎么管到我的家务事上了？'”亚瑟想象着那样的场景，有点害怕地咂了咂舌，“而且她就轻易信了你的鬼话？我以为你继父会跟她说点什么，你知道的，'白马王子'那一套……”

“埃德蒙天天讲些不着边际的污言秽语，帕特西娅比起信他，当然还是更信我。”阿尔弗雷德不屑一顾，“再说你在市民眼里的形象好得离奇，谁能想到你会……所以埃德蒙那套说辞根本找不到听众。”

“原来如此。”亚瑟笑了笑，“这就是说，得益于琼斯先生糟糕的信誉，现在我们的关系完全是地下情了？”

“你可以这么理解。大概只有临镇那位餐厅老板亲眼看见过——我有点后悔当时那么不知收敛。”

“默克先生从不乱讲客人的私事。”

“很好。那么为了我的名声，以后也不要让人知道。”阿尔弗雷德冷酷无情地说。

“这我可无法保证。”

半小时后，他起床穿衣，又无奈地帮明明已不打算继续睡却一直赖在被子里拖延的阿尔弗雷德也穿好，然后开车载男孩去镇上吃早午餐，在人前佯装作友善的长后辈，闲聊学校的活动和奶酪的口感，分开结帐时看着男孩在侍应生的热情推销下另外买了一些外带的苹果馅饼——毕竟两个人都不想下厨——便再次回到这处房子，看书，玩纸牌游戏，尝试不甚专业的私人小提琴教学，去山林间慢跑，讨论发生在遥远都市的政治新闻，度过了安宁和睦又平平无奇的一天。夜幕降临前，他像往常一样起身道别，打趣似的说如果总这样每逢周末便消失很快就会被哥哥们发现了，男孩忽然依依不舍地抱了抱他，他亲手系上去的绘着橘黄星星的海蓝色围巾暖融融地蹭在脖子上——因为室内温度很低，即使点了炉火仍能呵出白气，男孩回家后也没有摘下来——让他产生了一种错觉，仿佛阿尔弗雷德是什么不为人知地、秘密地属于他自己的东西一样。

亚瑟始终无法说清，自己究竟是从未真正拥有过他，还是短暂拥有后又丢失了他？男孩给了他许多次近乎于爱的目光，却聪明地维持着若即若离、难以捉摸的姿态，决不肯教人看透那些目光的真伪。但他当时顾不上细想这么多，甚至未能想到男孩希望他们关系的知情者尽可能少是因为不愿被其他人看作可以用性的方式得手的对象——他生活得太繁忙了，也太浅显地沉浸在与青春身体交合的、排忧解乏的即时快乐里。那天他回到酿酒厂后，斯科特和帕特里克之间爆发了一场激烈的争吵，一个想把酒卖到外州去，另一个坚称他们现在的力量根本应付不了更大市场带来的风险——那意味着需要摆平更多的官员、警察和被动了蛋糕的黑道仇家。亚瑟焦头烂额地在二人间调停，并应斯科特的要求，负责去外州搜集和分析各种情报，一直工作到圣诞节前夜。十二月二十四日，他风尘仆仆地回来，兄弟四人难得地放下异见，吃了一顿平和的晚餐。十二月二十五日黎明，日出之前不久，他被呼啸的风雪声从睡梦中惊醒，才猛地想起来，已经有一个多月没去看过阿尔弗雷德了。

他立刻从床上坐起，没跟任何人打招呼就穿上大衣出门了。山间的雪很深，还有一些东倒西歪的枯树枝干被大风卷来，横陈在道路中间，车子寸步难行，开得极其缓慢，几乎无止无尽。他打开那扇布满红锈的熟悉房门时，天色已经大亮了。屋子里十分安静，比上次来时更冷了几度。他低下头，看到小男孩正倚在门口处的墙根上睡觉，旁边是一棵用彩带、松球、槲寄生和纸星星装饰的圣诞树。树上的蜡烛都熄着，但已经燃了一半，想来是男孩在入睡前为防火灾而吹灭了。

“怎么在这里睡着了？”他轻轻把孩子摇醒，“门缝透风，会冻病的。”

“熬夜弄这棵树，不知不觉就困了。”孩子呢喃着说，睁开眼看到他，有些惊讶，“你来了？我以为你不要我了，在我说了那样的话以后。”

“哪样的话？我只是最近事情太多。”

“没什么。”孩子摇了摇头，拉住他伸出的手，站起来，“有礼物吗？”

亚瑟把手中的纸袋递过去——包装非常简陋，只在封口处随意地粘着墨绿丝带扎成的蝴蝶结——里面是一只白铁皮储钱盒，盖子上刻着黑线勾勒的蔷薇花，没有上色，反倒显得古朴别致，他上个月在亚特兰大的商铺橱窗里偶然看到时很是喜欢，便顺手买了下来。原本并非为了圣诞节而买，但他早上出门前想找点什么带上时，才恍觉没有比它更合宜的礼物了。

“不是你想要的好东西，价格便宜，不过很实用。”亚瑟柔声说，“你的零用钱总扔得到处都是，书本中有，餐桌上有，连花盆的土里都埋着几枚硬币……以后不要再乱放了。”

阿尔弗雷德拆开袋子，小心地用指腹触碰那枝蔷薇，依稀微笑起来，眼光闪现出爱，在映衬着窗外白雪的圣诞树下，一时竟如盒中烟气变作的精灵一般。或许是穿得太少、雪天太冷了，才会如此凉薄得好似梦影——亚瑟这样想着，脱下大衣，将面前这具小小的躯体裹住，然后划亮一根火柴，牵住男孩的手，开始点树上的蜡烛。


	5. Chapter 5

这个圣诞过得极为简易，没有火鸡，没有曲奇饼和蔓越莓，甚至没有一间暖和的房屋。他们疲倦不堪地睡了一整个白天，在薄薄的棉被里通过肌肤相贴驱散寒冷，直至傍晚终于恢复了被之前过度的辛劳消磨殆尽的活力——亚瑟睁开双眼时，男孩额前那缕始终不服贴的头发刚好扫在他的鼻尖上，又像作弄人似的、在他想要捉住时偏巧躲开了，就仿佛有自己的生命意志一样。阿尔弗雷德的肚子轻轻叫了一声，娇纵的蓝眼睛无言地要求着甜的、暖的食物，亚瑟爱莫能助地吻了他一下，给他一件一件穿好针织衫、马甲、加绒的棉衣，又在棉衣外裹了一层能系上纽扣当披肩用的羊毛毯子，柔声说：“好孩子，如果不想被我的手艺毒死，就自己去厨房做点吃的。”

“什么？毒死？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地叫道，“这种为了逃避做饭的胡话，我绝不相信——”

“你以为我像你这个小心机鬼一样满口谎言吗？”亚瑟失笑，“这样好了，我们分工，你去做饭，我到外面砍一棵松树做滑雪板，刚好车上还有一些威廉从一个猎人那儿弄来的马前腿皮——等天气好些了，我们就去山里玩一玩。”

“滑雪的事，你还记得呢？”阿尔弗雷德鼓起脸，忽而想起什么似的露出质疑的神色，“真的有滑雪场吗？这样的荒山，怎么都不像娱乐场所的样子，而且我也从来没听说过。”

“不尽然是荒山，柯克兰的酿酒基地就在里面。”亚瑟耳语道，“滑雪场其实是我们私人拥有的一座小山坡，和它一样是个秘密的存在。”

“你把秘密告诉我，也不怕我泄露出去。”男孩睁大眼睛，“好吧，我去做吃的。不过我才学了两个月，之前住在家里时能不动手就不动手。”

厨房里叮叮当当地响了一个钟头后，两份作为节日筵席显然很不够格、却足以远超亚瑟本人手艺的晚餐被端到了桌上——一块切得扭扭歪歪、夹层涂抹黄油的白面包摆在中央，周围按顺序排列着煎蛋、冷熏肉、番茄片、烤苹果，盘子空白处还用果酱画了一对形状奇怪的圣诞袜子。阿尔弗雷德邀功似的看着他，他想了想，出门去车上拿了两罐从酿造厂带来的新研制出的草莓酒，放在开水里稍微加热了一下，拧开盖子倒进玻璃杯中。这种酒只有四五度，口感甜蜜，即使是小孩子也可以喝，而且根据阿尔弗雷德以在餐厅旁观多年的经验作出的直觉性发言，如果掺上鲜果肉和苏打水、再舀一勺香草冰激凌放在里面味道会更好——可惜这里什么都没有，男孩简直过于节省了，除了维持生存所需的基本食材外几乎没买过别的东西——阿尔弗雷德与他碰杯后一饮而尽，又说不够过瘾，想再来一点杜松子酒。亚瑟板起脸，用教训学生似的语气说，未成年人饮用浓度太高的酒精，尚未发育成熟的脑子会遭到不可逆转的破坏。

“我尚未发育成熟的可不只是脑子，我看你也没有什么顾忌。”

“我当然有。”他眨眨眼，“你瞧，我今天就不打算做任何过格的事——谢谢你的晚餐。现在我要去外面干活了。”

“真勤劳。”阿尔弗雷德故作夸张地说，“有心无力的伪君子先生，实在难以想象你已经不行到了什么地步——”

亚瑟冒着夜雪从山脚下的丛林间拖了一根粗壮的松树桩回来，劈成木板后用开水淬过，固定成微妙弯曲的弧度，裹上马革再拿牛皮绳绑紧，便做好了两副简易的雪橇。第二天雪停了，他带阿尔弗雷德去了之前提过的那个“滑雪场”——在柯克兰的酿酒厂附近，背靠着“墓地岭”，却毫无阴森之气，上面没有林木，非常光洁，而且视野绝佳，天气晴朗的夜晚能看到近在咫尺的繁星。他们一直玩到太阳落山，先滑雪，又堆雪人，期间阿尔弗雷德趁亚瑟不备，还将一捧雪塞进了男人毛衣的后领口，换来一个极深极长以至于令他近乎窒息的、惩罚性质的吻。月亮和星星在薄云间升起时，两人正推搡着倒在地上，亚瑟攥紧男孩的手腕，而男孩攥紧了一把雪，纵使手指已冻得红肿也不忘酝酿下一轮的反击。他叹了一口气，拍掉身上的雪站起来，捡了些被风吹来的枯树枝燃起一堆篝火，又拿出两罐新的草莓酒，烘烤得暖热后塞进男孩冰凉的掌心里。男孩抱膝坐在柴堆旁，苍白的面庞映出火色的光晕，双眼比繁星更璀璨，一边喝酒，一边猝然从腰间抽出手枪，对着烈焰凝视了一会儿锃亮的枪身，微笑道：“如果再烤几只野兔吃就完美了，也不知道这支枪能不能用来打猎。”

“你不妨试试，正好让我检查一下你的学习进度。”

“那你也把枪拿出来，”阿尔弗雷德转动瞳孔，观察了一会儿地形，“我们去后山找找有没有猎物——或许还能来一场比试。”

“口气不小。”

“不可以吗？”

“当然可以。”亚瑟揉乱男孩的头发，“不过后山立满了坟墓——是与教堂院子里的墓地不同的、真真正正的野坟，埋葬的是没有亲人办后事的孤魂野鬼，还有大流感期间那些全家同时丧生的人——如果我们分开走，你不会害怕吗？”

“我不会。”阿尔弗雷德蓦地咬住发白的嘴唇，“害怕不存在于英雄的词典。”

“可我怕你被野鬼吃掉——没有目击者，万一被人当作是我吃掉的怎么办？”

“噢，你这是做贼心虚！”男孩笑了起来，“那就一起找吧，不比了，看看你的本事够不够在野鬼袭击下保护我——分明完全没戏，枪法又不是巫术，怎么对抗超自然存在？在野鬼眼里，无非又多了一个送死的。”

他们一路调侃着朝“墓地岭”走去，在深雪里跌跌撞撞地彼此搀扶，用手电微弱的光照亮栈桥下阴惨的山谷——那里原本有一道黢黑的“蛆虫湾”，然而现在已被冰封住，在月亮下反照出幽冥似的蓝光。或许连鬼神都觉得在夜间打猎的想法太荒诞，他们在栈桥后的树林里找了很久都没见到半只野兔的影子，也没有松鼠或麻雀，没有任何未冬眠的流浪动物，反倒是那片巨大的墓碑林越来越近了，密密麻麻地罗列在参天的雪松下，充满了诡异难言的压迫感。亚瑟感到阿尔弗雷德的手在自己的大衣口袋里抖了一下，便安慰般地握了握，打算劝说男孩放弃吃烤野味的主意，趁着夜还不深原路折返——但就在他刚要开口时，手电照到了一具倚靠树干斜坐的躯体上。男孩显然也看到了，挣脱他的手腕向前跑了几步，然后发出一声惊叫。

“他死了——胸口插着猎枪的刺刀。是自杀还是被人杀掉的？”

“在这种人迹罕至、连活物都遇不到的地方，很难想象会有凶杀案发生——不过也说不准，也许是两个仇家特意选在这里决斗的。”亚瑟也走过去，俯身检查了一下尸体，“应该刚死去没多久，血仍然很新鲜。”

“我好像认识他。”阿尔弗雷德把挡住尸体半张脸的兜帽摘下，定睛注视了一会儿，喃喃地说，“特林根先生，一个小农场主，我每天走的那条公路旁的玉米地就是他的——上个月我还帮他剥过玉米呢。他不像有什么仇家的样子，倒不如说简直是镇上最和善的人了。”

“那就是自杀了？既然你和他交谈过，能想到原因吗？”

“他生活平静，家庭也和睦，但多年前曾有个情人，和他们未出世的孩子一起因难产过世了，他说那女孩无亲无故——会不会就葬在这里呢？”

“有可能。”亚瑟望向男孩在晦暗雪光下莫名显出几分凄惶的侧脸，“我们把他搬到前面的墓地里埋掉吧。”

“不应该先通报警察吗？无论自杀或他杀，都该有个妥善的程序——否则一个活生生的人就这样消失了，他的家人也会很着急。”

“如非必要，我不愿和警察打任何交道。”

“柯克兰不是跟他们很熟悉？警察从不难为你们——”

“那是有条件的。靠贿赂获得的便利是双刃剑，当贿赂停止了，都会变作把柄——甚至变作无中生有的构陷素材。”

“这就是你们不法分子的哲学？“阿尔弗雷德的声音有点紧绷。

“是的，想必琼斯夫妇也明白这个道理，我以为他们早已耳濡目染地教给你了。”

“……那算了，把他照原样放在这里吧，不要再动。”男孩闭了闭眼，“权当我们没有看见过。”

“也好。”亚瑟帮死者把兜帽戴了回去，擦掉枯槁面庞上斑驳的血污，静静站立许久，“阿尔弗雷德，还记得那句话吗？‘即使我们之中最年轻、最强大的也难逃上帝的审判。’每个人的命运都是一样的，所以不必为他人太悲哀。”

阿尔弗雷德凝神思索了一会儿，最终点点头，又从口袋里翻找出一枚被皱巴巴的纸包着的拐杖糖，浅浅埋在了特林根先生身旁铺满针叶的雪地里，用一个孩子能给出的仅有节日赠礼送了这位好人最后一程。雪再度下起来了，而且势头猛烈，几乎连方寸之间的视野都遮蔽住。亚瑟忽然想起《都柏林人》中某个短篇故事的结尾：“雪花像最终的结局，轻柔地落在每个生者和死者的身上。”然而生者和死者又有多少区别呢？如果他们因为眼下心血来潮的捕猎尝试被恶劣天气困住，不慎跌落悬崖、一同死在这里，似乎也并非不可思议的事。他后来有时怀疑，自己这一次对阿尔弗雷德讲起命运是否不甚恰当，言之过早反而一语成谶。但阿尔弗雷德也的确从中学到了什么，虽然他最后也无法明确自己教给这孩子的究竟是有益还是有害的东西。

由于已无法开车下山，他们艰难地摸索着方向，来到酿酒厂里的临时住所过了一夜。里面空无一人，亚瑟解释说三个哥哥总要在圣诞节次日去镇上寻欢作乐，所以这时的安全防备是最松懈的，可也没有办法。阿尔弗雷德问是去找女人吗？亚瑟说有时会找女人，不过不一定。阿尔弗雷德又问，你为什么不找女人？亚瑟想了想说，因为很难遇到称心如意的。阿尔弗雷德继续打破砂锅问到底，我就教你称心如意了？亚瑟凝视着孩子在黑暗中清澈得堪比初生儿的眼睛，认真地讲，还真是这样，我不仅需要身体，还需要聪慧的灵魂。

他们在陋室狭小的木床上紧密拥抱着，沉入光怪陆离却又似画中旧影般失色落灰的情欲世界。房间没有窗户，枝条被雪压断的声音空旷不已，既远又近，合着身体震颤的节律，如同一种音乐，也像一种诅咒。做完之后阿尔弗雷德从床上爬起来，松松垮垮地穿着亚瑟单薄的衬衫，捡起地上散落的冬青枝和刚从外面拿回的一小丛槲寄生编了一个很丑的花环。他把花环挂到门背后的铁钩上去时小声说，你知道吗？也许对你来说难以置信，我从没有近距离看到过死人。之前我只在梦里经历过自己的死。三四岁的时候，我有一次死里逃生，很长一段时间内都以为得救是虚假的。

亚瑟问，是怎样的死里逃生？

阿尔弗雷德说，就是普通事故。每年都会带走很多小孩子的那种事故。

这是他们第一次严肃地谈论死亡。从那一夜起，关于这段爱情的记忆原本明快的调子陡然暗沉了下来。


End file.
